1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image signal recording apparatus, a method of structuring preference information for the recording apparatus and a network system of the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recording apparatuses, a timer recording list is structured in a storage medium in advance, so that automatic recording is realized. The timer recording list is structured in the following manner. Program list data is created from received electronic program guide information (so-called EPG information). The program list data is displayed on a display module in response to a user's operation. In a timer recording mode, a user operates a remote controller to specify and determine desired timer recording programs from the program list displayed on the display module with a cursor. With such an operation, the timer recording list is structured.
A technique in which when the timer recording list is structured, user's preference information is also reflected has been developed (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-355109). Further, a technique which structures preference information using electronic program guide information has also been developed (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-504399). In this technique, a self profile and the other person's profile are used.
In any case, a database of preference information is structured by a user consistently, when a recording apparatus is new and the initial state.